


All Our Love For Takaki Yuya

by not_yuuyan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yuuyan/pseuds/not_yuuyan
Summary: a series of oneshots with yuya x jump pairings 🤪💜in commence of counting down to yuya's 31st! 💞M because there will be smut oneshots! 🔞but there's fluff for all you fluffy people out there too! 🥰
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya, Okamoto Keito/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 11





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!!! 😊
> 
> I'm back!! with a series of oneshots for yuya's 31st birthday!! 🤪 everyday (i hope i keep my word) i will upload a oneshot of a jump pairing with yuya! some of the pairings will be repeated as i just... want to HAHAHAHA
> 
> it will be kinda a countdown for yuya's 31st on the 26th of march so that's why i wanted to write these 🥰🥰🥰 wanted to make yuya feel loved (in every way possible 😉😏)
> 
> comments are welcomed anytime!! 🤪 
> 
> enjoy the stories!!! 😝

“Ah! The air is so fresh! I love it here Yuya!” Yuto exclaimed as he ran back to the elder and linked their arms together. Yuya chuckled at the younger’s actions. “Isn’t it great that we get to go out of the country every now and then during our holidays? And no one knows us here! I’m so happy I get to hold you like this in public.” Yuya replied, caressing the arm on him. 

Yuto beamed at him and kissed his cheek, which caught Yuya off guard. “I get to kiss you in public as well and no one can say we can’t!”

They continued to walk along the roadhouses and found a nice cafe to have lunch at. Yuto almost laughed in Yuya’s face when the older ordered with his broken english. “You really don’t get to laugh at me Yuto. You went for classes and even had Keito practice with you! I learned by myself so just the fact that I managed to order correctly is good enough.” 

Yuto lost it and laughed out loud, getting some of the customers in the cafe to look their way. Yuya just looked at Yuto, red and embarrassed at his boyfriend.

“Oh Yuu! I _clearly_ remember the day I asked you to take classes with me but you turned me down and offered me sex instead. And other times when I tried to make you speak english with me, again, it ended up with me under your mercy. So forgive me for laughing at this phenomenal situation.”

Yuya blushed at Yuto’s statement but a smile curved onto his face as he remembered what happened before. “Okay fine you’re right. But the reason why I did that was because I knew I’d make a fool out of myself in front of you and I… don’t want you to think I’m well… uncool.”

Yuto lost it, again. Which earned a kick from his boyfriend from across the table on his leg. “I’m sorry! Takaki Yuya… Oh my god. Did you really think I’ll love you any less if you’re uncool? ItaJan practically showcases everything uncool about you. And I’m still here aren’t I?” Yuya looked at him and felt instantly stupid right at that moment.

“Bu-” He tried to retaliate but Yuto didn’t let him. “And despite everything, am I not always at your mercy? And I  _ let _ you have your ways with me? Or must I remind you what you did to me yesterday?” Yuto replied, now looking smug and cocky, pulling down his turtleneck low enough to show a very dark mark on his neck, knowing that Yuya wouldn't win this conversation at all. 

“Sometimes you make me feel really stupid, I hate it.” Yuya stated, looking at the younger. “You should’ve known better than to date someone who’s smarter than you.” he shrugged. Yuya would’ve thrown the fact that Yuto was the one who basically threw himself at him before they even started dating. 

Yuto was the first who started clinging onto the elder, showing up uninvited at his place with food, being extra touchy with him.

Yeah, Yuya did like Yuto.

He didn’t know when his feelings exactly developed but he definitely felt jealous around the time when Yuto and Yamada got closer and started flirting on stage. He knew it was just for fanservice since Daiki had no issue with his boyfriend being felt up by another man on stage, vice versa, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it. He still remembered the one time they both of them finally went out to eat privately and he was a nervous wreck. 

He definitely looked like one of those teenagers who couldn’t function in front of their date. Yuto was just.. Yuto, to Yuya’s disappointment. There were no advances, no flirting, no hints that the younger had any romantic feelings for him.

Yuya began to make peace with himself that Yuto would never see him in that way until a few months passed with him just looking at the youngers’ way and keeping the “just good friends” line, Yuto started to pop up in his life more often. He was confused at the youngers’ actions. He didn’t know or want to have his hopes up until one day Yuto was over at Yuya’s place for dinner and while they were drinking the leftover wine, Yuto leaned in to kiss the elder. Yuya didn’t know if it was the alcohol in their system or it was just Yuto, but the kiss was sweet. 

Yuya pulled away first which was when he asked Yuto about it and he simply answered “You never pushed me away every time I get too close to be considered friendly so I thought you liked me back. I think it’s clear that I like you a lot so I’m just waiting for you to tell me that you like me too.” 

Yuya was dumbfounded. He wanted to be the one confession first, kissing the younger first, but there, Yuto was, doing everything he wanted to do first. Yuya didn’t even deny it. He confessed that he liked Yuto for a while now and asked him to be his boyfriend on the spot. Yuya remembers how happy Yuto looked when he asked. Yuto practically jumped on him, hugging him closer than ever, repeating the word “Yes”. 

Now fast forward 4 years, here they are in a foreign country, spending their time together. They’ve been on a few trips together, mostly in Japan since their schedules never seemed to match and only a few times when it does match, they quickly booked a ticket and flew out of the country.

There were so many things that they could do outside of the country without being caught or being wary of the public eye. Yuya loved holding Yuto close to him when they’re walking down a road or surprising him with kisses with no one to judge them- or worse, catch them. 

“Yuu! Yoohoo! Oi Takaki!” Yuto snapped his fingers in front of his boyfriend, snapping him from his reminisce. “Huh? What? Is the food here?”

Yuto just sucked between his teeth. “Tsk. You weren’t even listening to me at all. What are you daydreaming about? Your secret boyfriend back in Japan?” The younger joked.

Yuya chuckled, “I’m just thinking about how we started dating and how far we’ve come.” he replied honestly. Yuto stopped eating his meal and looked up at the elder, suspicious.

“Are you imagining us getting married here, Yuya?”

Yuya almost choked on his own saliva. He gulped down his drink and looked at the younger. “Married?! Uh- No! I mean no! Not that I _don’t_ want to marry you. I _do_ want to marry you. But do you like- I- I mean do you want to? Like get married here? Like now? Well, not now,  _ now _ . Like in a few years maybe? Or uhh -”

Yuto shut him up by placing his hand over the elder’s mouth, preventing him from saying anything. Yuto chuckled before letting his hand go, “I don’t mean we need to get married  _ now _ you idiot! I mean… remember the last time we were here? We were only dating for a few months and we went for our first trip together. That was also when we slept together for the first time, right?”

Yuya remembers. Of course he does. He was so nervous. Yuto was with him, in a foreign country, with no rules to constrain them and he wanted to bring their relationship to the next level. He remembered how he felt like a virgin all over again despite having sex countless of times before. He knows sex, he knows exactly what to do to make Yuto lose his mind, but somehow he forgot it all. Yuto was so precious to him. He didn’t want to hurt him. After a while of making out, Yuto breathed out the right words. He just needed to hear them from Yuto before really going forward. 

“I love you, Yuya”

“I love you too, Yuto”

“That was also when we said ‘I love you’ to each other for the first time right? It’s a really nice memory to remember... so I’m just saying, since it did mean a lot to the both of us, it’ll be nice to get married here too, that’s all.” Yuya blinked a few times, staring at his boyfriend in front of him who’s suddenly so shy.

He watches Yuto adjust himself, trying to look like what he said wasn’t anything serious and continued to finish his meal. Now it’s Yuya’s turn to laugh at the younger. Yuto just ignored him and refused to make any eye contact with the elder.

“Yuto love…” Yuya paused and grabbed Yuto’s hand on the table and held it hard before continuing, “It _would_ be really nice to get married here. If you want to, let’s do it. One day. We’ll have our family and members around us to witness it. This, I'll promise you.” He pulled Yuto’s hand in his and gave it a kiss and pulled away, gazing lovingly at his boyfriend. 

“I’ll hold your life on that promise.” Yuto replied, with a hint of jokingness. He continued, “But even if we don’t, maybe just one day, it’ll be really really nice Yuya. I don’t mind waiting another 10 or 20 years. Even if we’re old and cranky, if we get to come here to promise our vows again, I’d like that.”

Yuya felt reassured again that Yuto is definitely the person he wants to spend his forever with. 

"I love you Yuto." Yuya confessed again.

"I know. I love you too Yuya." Yuto replied, grinning from ear to ear, pausing his words before continuing. 

“Okay enough sappy for today! Let’s finish our food so we can go explore the town!” Yuto beamed, letting go of his hand from the elders’ grasp. Yuya just nodded softly and went back to his plate. He stole little glances at his boyfriend as he finds himself falling in love with Yuto again. 

_ I’ll marry you here one day, Yuto. I’ll hold my own life to this promise. _


	2. Choose Me

“And cut! Thank you for your cooperation Takaki-san! Inoo-san!” the director for their Hasamare Smash video shouted. The couple bowed their thank yous as they exited the set and walked back to their waiting room. 

“You were really disappointed when I was out with a friend huh?” Yuya commented the moment they were all alone in the waiting room. Inoo just scoffed as he sat down on the couch and took out his phone.

“Oh please Yuya. I wasn’t. Really. I mean it’s not like we haven’t seen each other for the past month and it’s been what? Oh. 2 full months since we went out on a date or anything. So I’m really not disappointed, Yuya. Really.” 

Yuya sighed as he watched how his boyfriend was behaving.

Immature? Maybe.

But does he have a point? Yes.

It’s an argument he’ll never win. He carefully sat down next to Inoo and looked at him trying to find the right words to say now. 

“I’m sorry Kei… I am. I shouldn’t have just left your message like that. But you really could’ve joined us you know? It’s just Shohei anyways. We didn’t even leave that late. I was even home by 9! Plus we could’ve had our own privacy right after that… If you actually came” Yuya commented, softly saying out the last sentence, in case Inoo might flip out on him. 

Inoo desperately sighed as he put down his phone and turned to face Yuya, looking at him straight. “It’s not that I was upset that you didn’t reply to me. It’s more of the fact that you took time out to meet your friend instead of me. And I know you don’t always meet them, I get it. I’m fine with you meeting them. It’s just that… don’t you think we _only_ meet for work these past few months? And as much as I still get to see you and we’ll occasionally end up in either of our apartments… I just would like to go out with you, _outside_ of work. Like a _proper_ date. So when I texted you that day, which I knew you were free, to know that you were out with Shohei instead, I kinda got… upset that you didn’t think of me first.” 

Now Inoo was uncomfortable. He didn’t like how vulnerable he can get when he gets emotional in front of Yuya. He was waiting for a sarcastic comment or a laughter from the elder so it surprised him when Yuya engulfed him in a hug instead. He felt Yuya caressing his back and the warmth from his body heat made Inoo relax in his embrace. 

Yuya pulled away and held the younger’s hands in his lap, holding them together in his.

“Kei, I’m sorry you felt that way. I guess I didn’t realize how long it has been since we went out together. Especially since this damn pandemic started. It’s my fault that I didn’t think about that at all. I was probably taking advantage of the time we have together at work as time together but it looks like I’m wrong huh?”

Inoo broke into a chuckle that triggered Yuya to chuckle with him as well.

“But seriously Kei, Shohei was the one who invited me out. I just accepted it. You know I would never leave my cosy home for just anyone. So… can we put this argument behind us and I’ll take you out tomorrow for sushi? My treat. As a way to show I’m sorry and how I’m an idiot for not realizing that first.” 

Inoo stayed quiet for a while, pretending to think about it, before breaking into a smile. “Fine. You better bring me to a good sushi place or you’re not forgiven and you can forget about sex after that as well.” 

Yuya started laughing at his boyfriend. “What makes you think we’ll have sex tomorrow? You know I’m not _that_ sex deprived right? I can survive without.” 

Inoo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s statement. “As if I don’t know you Takaki. Us going out for good food comes together with having some good sex to burn off the calories. It’s not day 1 of our relationship. Plus, it’s been what? Yes. 2/3 months since we had sex so, _sure..._ you’re _definitely_ not sex deprived. _Sure_ … Try again Takaki.” He stated plainly as it is. 

“You really know me huh, Kei? So…, since tomorrow’s session is still uncertain, -” Yuya’s tone suddenly got deeper and his hands started caressing the younger’s thighs. Inoo was faster to cut the elder off as he swat his hands away and scooted away, making a disgusted face at him. 

“No touching the prize until you feed him good sushi.” 

Yuya laughed out loud this time.

Was his boyfriend immature? Yes.

Does he have a point? Maybe.

But it was a sight that Yuya definitely missed. Damn, does he love his Inoo Kei. 


	3. Midnight Teasing 🔞

“Konbansaku!” the couple practiced as they did rehearsals before the live show. It was just the 2 of them in the waiting room. Daiki was relaxing his legs, hanging on Yuya’s thighs, as the elder’s hands were caressing the younger’s thighs. The waiting room was safe enough for them to be close to each other like that. 

“You want to grab something to eat after this? Then we’ll go to my place and have some alcohol?” Yuya asked first, tapping on Daiki’s thighs to get his attention. Daiki looked up from his phone and pretended to think. 

“Hmm… There is something I’ve been craving for a while now…” 

“What is it? Please don’t make me drive down far for ramen. Like the other time.” Yuya mentioned, now glaring at the younger. 

“No it’s actually really near. Like super close. Come here, I’ll tell you.” Daiki motioned for the elder to lean towards him. 

“I’ve been craving your dick.” Daiki stated, flirtatiously. Yuya’s eyes widened immediately, making the younger chuckle a little. 

Yuya tightened his grip on the younger’s thighs before replying, “I can give you that. Just behave till we’re done with work. You _can_ behave right?” 

Daiki just shrugged before replying a soft “Sure” and looking down to his phone again. Yuya just looked at him suspiciously.

Daiki _definitely_ has something in mind. 

“Takaki-san! Arioka-san! We need you on standby now!” one of the radio staff shouted from the door. The 2 untangled themselves from each other as they walked out. Yuya grabbed the younger’s arm making him turn right before reaching the door and leaned towards his face, “I meant it when I said _behave_ Daichan.” 

Daiki just leaned even closer, making their faces only inches apart, “I’ll behave in the _nicest_ way possible.” Before quickly pulling his arm out from the elder’s grasp and walking out of the door. 

“Konbanshaku!” the couple greeted their listeners, on live now. The couple were sitting next to each other as they started hosting their radio show. As they went on a 5 minute advertisement break, Daiki pretended to stretch his arms and looked sideways to see what Yuya was doing. To his delight, Yuya was busy looking at the script

_Perfect_.

Daiki looked at the staff behind the glass screen for a while to make sure they weren’t staring at them before placing his hand right on the elder’s crotch, cupping his hand there. Yuya almost jumped in his seat at the younger’s action. He was about to remove Daiki’s hand away but the younger was faster to start rubbing his crotch in slow motions. 

Yuya cursed beneath his breath. “Fuck… Daichan… I said behave…” 

“I am behaving…” Daiki paused before leaning more into the elder, pretending that he was checking something about the script, as he continued “behaving like a desperate boyfriend who can’t wait to suck off his boyfriend’s _huge_ dick.” His hand started going faster, squeezing Yuya’s crotch, earning a soft growl from him. 

“Daichan… We have 2 minutes left before going on air and another 10 minutes before we can leave… So can you please get your hand off me and _behave_ _please_. I’ll let you suck as much as you want later so -” Yuya choked as he felt Daiki squeeze him a little tighter and his hand grabbed his wrists, preventing the younger from doing anything else. 

“ - Daichan… I swear… 1 more minute... I’m going fuck you so hard you’ll regret teasing me like this.” Yuya threatened. 

Daiki smirked at the elders’ reply as he removed his hand and moved back to his seat. Yuya finally managed to breathe at the release, but his bulge was definitely more than obvious for the world to see. 

“We’ll see you next week! Mattane!” the couple said their goodbyes as the PD cued them as the advertisements rolled. “Otsukaresama deshita!” the staff applauded. Yuya thanked himself for wearing a long coat so he could cover up his erection. Daiki was already out of the studio booth and saying his thank yous. 

Yuya didn’t waste time before practically dragging Daiki to their waiting room, grabbing their belongings and going to the carpark. Daiki was literally thrown into the backseat before having Yuya hovering over him. Daiki laughed as he felt Yuya’s erection on his thigh. 

“I think we have the positions wrong. _I’m_ the one that wants to suck you off.” Daiki lewdly replied, as he pushed Yuya to make him sit and rest on the car door. He quickly made his moves by unbuckling the elder’s belt and unzipping his fly, hitting his boyfriend’s thighs for him to help pull down his pants and boxers, the elder’s dick springing up slightly hitting his face. 

“You’re that desperate that you’re not going to kiss me first?” Yuya teased before he screamed Daiki’s name when the younger attached his lips to his aching erection. His hands flew to the younger’s head, holding his locks, keeping him there. 

_God, Daiki looks beautiful…_

Daiki kept sucking Yuya’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue against the length to make it wet enough for later. He heard his name being chanted by the elder as something just triggered inside of him to do more. His hand made its way to the base of Yuya’s length and stroked him at a steady pace as his lips were around his tip, making the elder scream in pleasure. Daiki took the opportunity to look up at the elder, only to catch him looking at him straight, eyes dark, breath heavy. 

“Fuck! Daichan… If you want this to last, you better stop - Ugh!” Yuya managed to speak halfway before Daiki felt his dick twitch inside his mouth. He pulled away with a Pop!, earning a groan from the elder. Yuya pulled his head up and smashed their lips together. Daiki gave in to the elder, letting him explore his mouth while tasting himself in the midst of it.

He didn’t realise that Yuya was pushing his body down onto the seat, letting him lay down. Yuya was thankful for Daiki being small as he hovered over him and let his hands explore the warmth of the skin beneath the younger’s shirt. He pinched the younger’s nipple which earned a groan in his mouth as he felt the younger jerk his hips up letting him feel his own erection. 

Yuya quickly removed the younger’s shirt and his own as Daiki took off his pants in the mix. For once in his life, Daiki felt lucky to be small as he didn’t have much trouble undressing as the elder did. Once they were both naked, Yuya inserted 2 fingers into Daiki’s hole, making him scream in pain and pleasure. Yuya didn’t stop there but instead started to push his fingers in and out of his hole. 

“How does it feel being teased like this? Painful? Frustrating? Tell me Daichan… Is it fun?” Yuya asked, focusing on his fingers as he quickly found the younger’s prostate. 

“Fuck! Yuya! Ugh! It’s fun.. Oh god yes! I wanted you to take me like this! Fuck! Teasing me… until I can’t take it… and then you’ll fuck me so hard… There! Your dick Yuya! Just give me your dick now!” Daiki whined as he tried to pull himself away from the elder’s fingers. 

Yuya complied as he removed his fingers and positioned his dick at his entrance. He pushed in one go making Daiki scream his name again. He groaned at the tightness as he pulled out, letting just the tip stay inside and pushed in again. 

He found a steady pace as he focused on depth, hitting Daiki’s prostate again and again, making him lose his mind. Daiki was far from gone. He felt _so full_ , _so good_ with Yuya inside of him like this. 

“Touch yourself. Show me how much you want to come from my dick.” Yuya mentions as his thrusts got faster when he felt Daiki’s body clenching even harder around him. 

Daiki couldn’t find the right words but he quickly attached his hand to his dick and started stroking it to the pace of Yuya’s thrusts. Yuya saw how Daiki was arching his back, indicating that he was really close. He chased his own orgasm as he saw Daiki come all over their stomachs. He muttered a soft “Fuck” before going even faster, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend like an animal until he felt his own orgasm builing up. 

“Come in my mouth. I want you to come in my mouth Yuu. Pull out…” Daiki managed to voice out after his orgasm. Yuya was reluctant since he was really close but pulled out of him anyways, letting Daiki sit up and push his back to the car door again. 

Daiki didn’t waste time as he wrapped his lips around Yuya’s dick again and after a few sucks, Yuya was coming in his mouth. Daiki took Yuya’s whole length in, letting the tip reach the back of his throat as he felt the cum circling in his mouth. Yuya watched Daiki pull away from his softening dick and gave him a show. Daiki opened his mouth to show the elder his cum in his mouth as he swallowed everything, earning a growl from him. 

The both of them were silent while catching their breaths. Yuya pulled Daiki onto his lap as he cleaned up a bit of his cum that was on the younger’s lips. 

“You can kiss me again now, if you want to by the way.” Daiki sheepishly said before Yuya captured his lips again. They kissed for a while before Daiki started laughing between it. 

“Kissing me is funny to you now?” Yuya joked as he pinched the younger’s side. 

“No no… It’s just funny how I only planned this to be me sucking you off _first_ and _then_ we’ll go back to your apartment for another round. Not us having sex all together at the back of your car!” Daiki replied. 

“You think this is the end? I haven’t had my revenge yet. I’m going to tease you so much until you’d be begging for more later.” Yuya replied lewdly as he sucked on a skin on the younger’s neck. 

"Let's not waste time then. I can't wait already." Daiki moaned as he kept Yuya's head on his neck. 

_Oh was it going to be a loooong night…_


	4. Even After All This Time

“Yamada-san! Can you lean into Takaki-san’s shoulder?” the photographer commented as he tried to get closer to get another good angle of the members. Yamada followed suit as he felt Takaki tensed against him.

The couple— Yamada, enjoyed photoshoots like these. When the editor suggested for the two to snuggle up against each other, it was a dream come true for the younger. Yamada was the one that obviously enjoyed it more than his boyfriend did. 

“Takaki-san! You look a bit stiff. Can you relax your shoulders for me!” the photographer commented as the flashes continued.

“Yuya… Relax. It’s just me.” Yamada stated, quietly, but loud enough for Yuya to hear him. Yuya breathed out a long sigh before relaxing himself, letting the younger lean more comfortably into him and the photographer commented a loud “Yes! Like that Takaki-san! Give me some of your warmest smiles!” 

As they finished their part of the photoshoot, the couple walked back to the waiting room. Yuya definitely felt the pair of eyes never leaving him when he entered the room. He sat down on the couch as he saw the younger follow him and sat next to him, grabbing his hands into his.

“I wonder why you get so _tense_ around me Yuu. I don’t get it. We’ve been together for a while now and I’m sure as heck I don’t look sexy right now and I swear I didn’t do anything seductive just now. I was only focusing on the job for once.” Yamada asked as he placed his free hand on the elder’s face to make him face him. 

Yuya managed to chuckle at his remark and looked into his boyfriend's eyes before giving a heavy sigh. 

“There’s so much I need to correct from what you just said.”

“First, you  _ always _ look sexy to me.”

“Second, I know you didn’t try anything Ryo. Even if you did, did you even think we’d still be _here_ ,  _ clothed _ ? As you said, we’ve been together for some time now, you  _ should _ know by now what I’d do if you  _ tried _ anything.” Yuya looked into his eyes suggestively, eyebrows raised. Yamada laughed at the elders’ remark. 

“I guess it slipped my mind. But for real though, I don’t get why you’re so uncomfortable with me whenever I touch you. From what I remember, you  _ love _ me touching you. Especially— ” Yuya shut his mouth up by placing a hand on the youngers’ mouth.

“Don’t start.” He paused as he let go of his hand on the youngers’ mouth. 

“I just get really nervous around you… Like I feel all the damn butterflies in my stomach and my mind gets all fuzzy, knowing that you’re so close to me. I take a look at how you’re so comfortable leaning into me as if that’s what you were meant to do in this lifetime. And I see your damn smile from the screen and I think about how handsome you are. I gotta fight the damn urge to just kiss you in front of everyone! It’s crazy how I feel like a 17 year old boy who’s crushing on his really popular classmate or something!"

"So my mind went to suddenly reminisce how  _ you _ were the one who made the first moves and how I should always be thankful and grateful for you.. Because I am and … I think about how I’m  _ so _ lucky that you’re with me, that you  _ chose _ me… And that I just… really really am in love with you, Ryo. Call me lame or cheesy, whatever you want. Now’s your time to ridicule me.” Yuya continued as he looked shy and stopped looking at the younger.

Yamada just stared at him blankly, trying to process what his boyfriend just said. Yuya has never been vocal about his feelings and Yamada had already made peace with it. So to have the elder be vocal about it now, was a good surprise for the younger, if he was honest.

He felt a small smile grow across his face. He took the elder’s face in his hands and gave the elder a loving kiss, but deep and passionate enough to show how he needed to let the elder know how his words meant to him. He felt the elder kiss him back with the same amount of passion as he felt a hand caress his neck, pulling their bodies closer. 

As they pulled away for air, Yamada didn’t let the elder’s face go. He looked right into his eyes and gave a quick peck on his forehead.

“Now it’s my turn to correct you.”

“Firstly, you’re not lame, or cheesy. That was really romantic of you to say, even though you couldn’t have chosen a better place or situation to say it in.”

“Second, yes. I absolutely  _ love _ being close to you. Heck, we live together and I still get clingy around you at work!”

“Third, …  _ I  _ should be the lucky one… I did  _ choose _ you, but you chose to  _ stay _ .. You chose to stay when I was at my lowest, you chose to fight for  _ us  _ when we had that humongous fight, you still  _ choose _ me and continue to love me till this day… when I obviously haven’t been the best boyfriend. I really should thank my lucky stars that you still feel butterflies when you see me because I _always_ do… and even right at this second, I feel my stomach being all weird, my mind getting all fuzzy and I want to kiss you in front of everyone too!"

_ "God _ , when we kiss, I feel like my heart’s about to burst! Can you imagine how I feel when we have sex?! I— Yuya… The fact that you still feel like that when we’ve been together for some time… makes me feel reassured that what we have is… forever I guess…” 

Now it was Yamada’s turn to turn all red and embarrassed. Yuya grabbed the youngers’ arms and wrapped his small boyfriend in his embrace. 

“Oh Ryo… We really messed up this whole relationship timeline don’t you think? We’re having our honeymoon period  _ now _ ???” Yuya asked as he let the younger go and looked at the younger. “I think it’s really nice though. We manage to still be cheesy and romantic even after all these years. Isn’t it actually really nice?” the younger replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

Yuya thought about it for a while as he leaned in and gave the younger a quick kiss before pulling away. “It actually is… It's just as you said, makes me feel like we are meant to spend forever together.” 

“Me too.” Yamada replied as he got cheekier and let his hands caress the elder’s thighs. Yuya just chuckled softly at his gesture and looked suggestively at him. “Why don't we get back home now so I can show you how I feel when we have sex?” 

Before Yamada could say anything, Yuya just dragged the younger up and practically flashed back home. 

Time to show his boyfriend he  _ really _ feels for him. 


	5. Screwed 🔞

“Yuya… I. am. bored!” Yuto stated, looking at his boyfriend fixing some DIY cupboard he ordered. Yuya just chuckled, gave a quick kiss on Yuto’s lips before going back to his cupboard and fixing it up.

“Just give me a while more Yuto. I think I fixed the wrong plane here. Go and watch something on TV or take a nap. I’ll move to the veranda so I won’t be too noisy.” 

Yuto just pouted and watched his boyfriend carry his stuff to the veranda and continued fixing the cupboard. Yuto honestly wasn’t expecting this when he decided to show up at his boyfriend’s place, wanting to spend time together on their off day.

If he was really honest, he wanted to have sex. But the moment he opened the door, he saw Yuya on the floor, screwdriving the cupboard. So wanting Yuya to screw _him_ instead was out the window especially when the elder was definitely engrossed and determined to finish the cupboard. 

He sat with his back against the back of the couch on the floor, just observing his boyfriend on the veranda with the transparent door closed, muffling the loud sounds Yuya was doing. He saw how Yuya’s sweat was dripping down his forehead and how he pulled up his sleeves to show his biceps.

Yuto swallowed at the sight of his boyfriend. His mind definitely went places. An idea crept up on him as he stood up closing the curtains just enough for Yuto to see Yuya and vice versa. Yuya mouthed a “What are you doing?” Yuto just shrugged and Yuya just shrugged back.

Yuto just tried to focus on Yuya’s mouth breathing hard, how he wants it to be on his dick instead. How Yuya’s sweating from the sun and not from fucking the younger hard enough. He kept thinking and focusing on Yuya until he felt himself reacting. Yuya’s eyes were still fixed on his cupboard which annoyed Yuto at this point.

He took off his clothes, all of them, leaving him bare naked on the floor. He shifted himself to make sure Yuya will have a good view of him. He bent his knees a little and opened his legs. He finally grabbed his dick which was begging to be touched as he groaned _loud_ , loud enough for Yuya to take a glance over which made the elder look again and stare. Yuto smirked at his boyfriend. Yuya didn’t waste any time, he took off his gloves and got back in the house, closing the curtains behind him. 

“Yuto…” Yuya groaned as he sat in front of his very naked boyfriend.

Yuto already started to stroke himself slowly, giving the elder a show. Yuya basically tore his clothes off his body and watched the younger. “Yuu…” Yuto whined looking at the elder, teasing him by letting his dick go and suck his fingers from the precum that smeared them. He brushed his fingers on his exposed hole and teased it a little, giving the elder a show. He pushed a finger in, not all the way, just a little to show Yuya how badly he wanted to get fucked.

He saw Yuya grabbing his own dick, but not moving it just yet. “Fuck me, please? I’m already naked and hard… I _really_ _ need _ you inside me, soon.” Yuya leaned towards him and attacked the younger’s neck, pushing his body on to the floor. 

Yuto moaned loud, arching his back, giving the elder all of him as he went to grab the elder’s dick and stroked it fast enough to give relief. Yuya moaned against Yuto’s neck, biting on it, definitely leaving a mark there as he grabbed the younger’s wrist and removed it away from his dick. He went back up and kissed the younger, like he needed it to pour his frustrations on to. Yuto pulled away first, smirking up to the elder. 

“You really are filthy Yuto… Spreading yourself like that for me? If you wanted sex, you just gotta say it. You know I’m down for anything when it comes to you, right?” Yuya stated, near Yuto’s face before sucking on his jawline, leaving another mark.

“But what’s the fun in that? I wanted to give you a show then beg for you to fuck me but you looked over waay too early. I didn’t even get to jerk off in front of you.” Yuya removed himself from the younger as he sat up, bringing the younger with him. He basically sat in between the younger’s legs as their lengths accidentally brushed against each other as both of them hissed at the contact.

“Jerk off then. Give me a good show. Depending on how good you look, I’ll consider if you’re good enough for me to fuck.” Yuya lewdly stated. Yuto swore he felt his dick twitch. He leaned back and holding himself up with one hand on the floor, the other grabbing his own length and started stroking it slowly. He watched how Yuya was watching him like a hunter preying on his prey. 

He then started to move faster, going up and down his length, moaning as filthily as he could. His breathing got heavier and his hand was covered in precum already. He felt his orgasm at the tip of his tongue but he didn't want to come yet. “Yuu… I’m almost there… But I don’t want…” 

“Come for me baby. Show me how good you feel. I’m sure you can come again from my dick, right? I want you to come from your hand now.” Yuya replied as he grabbed the younger’s body and made him sit back up, closing the gap between their bodies. Yuya attached his lips to the younger’s neck and sucked on another patch of skin, bruising it up. 

  
  


“Yuu! I’m! Aah!” Yuto exclaimed as he came hard, slowing his hand down as his cum covered his hand and probably hit their stomachs as well. Yuya removed himself from the younger’s neck as he saw how high Yuto looked from his orgasm. His flustered face, his heavy breathing, his hand on the base of his length. God, Yuto looked so good for Yuya. 

Yuya took the younger’s fingers, covered in his cum, and started to suck them clean, giving the younger a show. Yuto couldn’t think. He felt high from his orgasm and now Yuya was sucking his cum off his fingers and all he wants- needs now is Yuya’s tongue on him, fast. Once Yuya was done with Yuto’s fingers, he didn’t have time to react before the younger attacked his lips and sat on him. The pleasure the both of them were feeling was impeccable. 

The way Yuto could taste himself on Yuya’s lips, the way he could feel the elder’s hands gripping his sides, definitely hard enough to leave a mark, how he was grinding on the elder’s dick which earned multiple groans and hip trusts to reach the younger. He pulled away breathless when he felt Yuya’s hands on his dick, stroking it, making it hard again. He was so turned on, it really wasn’t difficult to react. 

“God Yuto… You just came minutes ago, and you’re getting hard again. How  _ desperate  _ are you for you to be acting like such a slut?” Yuya stated, staring at Yuto’s face, which was red.

“I told you… I just  _ really  _ need you inside me. I’ve been thinking about it the moment I stepped into this apartment. Just… prepare me, fast, don’t linger and fuck me. Fuck me so hard till I can’t even stand.” Yuto replied, swatting the elder’s hands off his dick and placing them behind, fingers brushing his rim. 

Yuya wasted no time, pushing through a finger, giving Yuto something, _finally_. Yuto moaned loud, near Yuya’s ear as he leaned forward to the elder, gripping on his shoulders.

“Is this what you want? Feeling my fingers stretch your little hole for my dick?” Another finger pushed through.

“Think you can take it just by having two fingers stretch you up?” Yuya sped up his fingers, pushing further in, finding the youngers’ prostate, earning a very loud moan from Yuto. “Yuu! I meant it when I said fast. I don’t think I can wait any longer.” 

Yuya groaned low before removing his fingers and aligned his dick at Yuto’s entrance. He pushed through the rim and lowered Yuto down, not as slow as he usually would. Both of them moaned from the feeling.

_God_ , Yuya couldn’t believe his boyfriend was still _so tight_ , knowing how much sex they're already having. Yuto loved how full he felt every time he felt Yuya inside him. Yuya paused and stilled himself, not letting Yuto move himself yet.

“Yuya! Just fucking move! Can you be your usually caring self and just man up!” Yuto sternly stated, wanting to ride Yuya for his life. Yuya groaned but let go of the younger’s hips. He thrusts his hips up, filling Yuto completely. Yuto felt  _ so good _ despite the pain. 

Yuto pulled out right when he felt just the tip left and sank back down, earning a squeeze on his thigh. He started to bounce on the elder’s dick, picking up his pace but not settling down on the depth. He arched his back when he felt Yuya’s dick hit his prostate. “Fuck Yuto! You feel so fucking  _ hot _ . God you look so hot riding my dick.” Yuya groaned, holding the youngers’ thighs, squeezing them. 

“Yuya… This is a team effort… You either fuck me real good soon or I’ll come without you… Cause I’m real close—” Yuto got cut off by Yuya’s mouth. It was dirty and sloppy. Yuya started to thrust his hips up, meeting his boyfriend. Yuto moaned between his lips, holding on to his shoulders. Yuya got harsher as he grabbed Yuto’s hips, made the younger lay down on the floor as he wrapped the younger’s legs around his hips and pulled all the way out, leaving just the tip in and slammed back in. 

Yuya probably slammed in right since Yuto arched his back at an impossible angle. The elder kept thrusting inside of that hot body, chasing his orgasm but also making Yuto lose his mind. “Good enough? Hard enough? How does it feel, huh?” Yuya kept aiming his thrusts to hit the youngers’ prostate. 

“Yes! Oh god yes! This is what I want! You fucking me into the floor.. Don’t stop Yuu.. I’m—” Yuto whined as he grabbed his dick, finding relief. Yuya stopped his hand and pinned it down beside the younger’s head, intertwining their fingers. “I want you to come from my dick Yuto. Cmon baby… I know you can.” 

Yuto just groaned from it, his nails digging into the elder’s hand. “Yuu! There! Faster! Harder!” he screamed, making Yuya more determined for the younger to orgasm first.

A few hard thrusts later, Yuto came all over stomachs. “Baby you look so good fucked up… I’m almost there..” Yuya commented, now chasing his own orgasm, his thrusts getting sloppier. “Come in me Yuu.. I want to feel you come in me… Just give it to me..” Yuto begged as he pulled the elder down for a kiss. 

And just then Yuya came inside Yuto’s hot body, emptying himself inside of him. They stayed in that position for a while before Yuya pulled out, earning a groan from the younger who suddenly felt empty. Yuto started chuckling seconds after. Yuya looked at the younger weirdly, “Did I fuck you too hard that you lost your sanity?” 

“Oh! Yuu! It’s just amusing to me how we manage to have sex like this even after years of sleeping together…” Yuto turned his head looking at the elder.

“More like  _ you _ decided to act like a slut out of nowhere instead of a normal boyfriend just asking me if I wanted to have sex.” Yuya replied, gently flicking the youngers’ forehead. 

Yuto rolled his eyes at the elders’ comment. “Oh please! Don’t act as if you didn’t enjoy it.” Yuya gave in as he nodded and traced down the bruises on his boyfriend’s hips.

“The floor’s cold Yuu. Carry me to the bedroom and cuddle me?” Yuto whined. “Don’t be such a baby. Cmon at least stand up for me.” Yuya said, now sitting up, lending a hand to the younger. 

“But I’m sore! My boyfriend fucked me a little too rough a few minutes ago…” Yuto whined, again but gained another flick on the forehead from the elder. Yuya rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as he grabbed his boyfriend’s arms and pulled him, sitting him up, earning a hiss from the younger. 

“Shit! You okay?” Yuya worriedly asked. “Told you my boyfriend was rough with me…” Yuto pouted, acting spoiled at this point.

“Well you might not have one soon if you keep whining and not helping me get you to bed.” Yuto laughed as he wrapped his arms around the elders’ neck and Yuya carried him up princess style to the bedroom, settling him down gently, letting him roll on his stomach. 

Yuya joined next to him as Yuto got closer and cuddled into the elder’s neck. “You really drive me insane, you know that?” Yuya asked as he gently fondled the youngers’ nape. “I know. That’s one of the many reasons why you love me isn’t it?” Yuto replied, looking up, placing a kiss on the elder. 

“Exactly. That’s why we fit together.” Yuya replied as he felt his eyelids get heavier. “And that’s why I love you.” Yuto whispered as he felt his own eyelids get heavier and gave into sleep in the elder’s embrace. 


	6. Disappearing in thin air 🔞

JUMP were resting in their waiting room while waiting for filming to start. “I’m sorry guys. The director just told me there’s going to be a delay in filming for at least 2 hours. You guys can take a nap while waiting.” their manager stated before leaving them in the room. 

“2 hours?! Great! I didn’t have a good sleep anyways. Time to be a good pillow and let me have some sleep, Daichan.” Yamada voiced first before laying down on his boyfriend’s shoulder and snuggling into him. The other boys just laughed at the sight before they got comfortable themselves.

Chinen is sprawled on the other sofa, refusing to make space for Yabu. Yuto was already sprawled on Hikaru’s lap, spooning into his boyfriend’s neck. Yuya was on the other sofa with Inoo right beside him. 

They snickered at the sight before them. Inoo took out his phone and started to browse the internet. Yuya just shrugged and took out his own phone before playing a game. They were never as open in front of their members when it comes to touching each other. And they were comfortable with it since only they knew how it’s like when they’re privately together. 

Yuya’s phone vibrated which made him stop his game and check his message. It was from Inoo. He looked at the younger and raised his eyebrow, wondering what he sent to be this discreet. Since the members were peacefully sleeping across the room. 

_ I’m going off to the toilet the moment you read this. Follow me there after 5 minutes.  _

_ I want your dick in me. I’m hard and horny. _

_ Stop reading this. I probably left already. 4 minutes left. _

_ If you’re not here in 3 minutes and I’ll handle myself without you. _

_ Still reading this? God Yuya will you ever learn? _

_ STOP READING THIS. You have 3 minutes to get yourself here or I’ll seriously jerk off without you. _

_ God Takaki Yuya. _

_ GET YOUR DICK HERE NOW. 2 MINUTES LEFT.  _

_ Fuck.  _ Yuya looked at the time Inoo sent the message. 2 minutes left. He quickly left the room in a hurry, finally realizing that Inoo wasn’t beside him. He went to the toilet finding Inoo leaning against the counter, rolling his eyes at him. Yuya looked at the door behind him wishing that no one would go to the toilet for a while. 

“Took you long enough. Tsk. But what did I expect? Your idiocy is another level. You could’ve left the moment you read “I want your dick in me”. But of course I knew you’d be flustered hence the countdown.” Inoo stated cheekily as he slowly caressed the skin underneath his shirt. 

“You really couldn’t wait till we’re done with filming Kei? God you’re that desperate for me?” Yuya replied as he got closer and grabbed the younger’s hips towards him. Inoo let out a moan at the slight contact of his clothed dick against Yuya’s. 

“I told you. I’m hard  _ and  _ horny. So less talking and more fucking.” Inoo replied before crashing their lips together. The two went on for a while trying to fight for dominance which Yuya won easily as his hands travelled down to unbuckle Inoo’s jeans as the younger did with his.

Inoo pulled away first before kneeling down and pulling Yuya’s jeans and boxers along. It didn’t take long for Yuya to get hard since it  _ is  _ Inoo Kei that’s doing this to him. Inoo didn’t waste time as he took all of Yuya in his mouth, choking a little as he felt the tip reach the back of his throat. 

He forced himself to open his eyes, only to meet Yuya’s dark ones. He felt something inside him that just drove him insane. Inoo started to move his mouth on Yuya’s dick, keeping a steady pace, not wanting to drive the elder too close yet. He felt hands grabbing onto his hair, tugging on it. 

Yuya was moaning, chanting the younger’s name as if it was the most natural thing for him. He could feel his release coming until Inoo pulled away almost immediately which made him groan at the loss of contact.

“Kei! You —” Before he could say anything, Inoo was back on his feet, pulling him into a desperate kiss again, letting him taste himself. 

Yuya pulled away this time round as he turned the younger's body to face the mirror, as he got behind him and let the younger feel his hardness against his butt. Inoo moaned out  _ loud _ as he rolled his head back onto the elder’s shoulder. 

Inoo was desperate. Boy, was he. Yuya wasn’t slow. Inoo was the one that was just  _ too _ eager. He grabbed the elder’s hand that was on his hips and led it to his mouth before sucking on 3 of the elder’s fingers. Hallowing his cheeks, making sure to coat Yuya’s fingers with enough saliva to prepare him.

Yuya just stared at the sight from the mirror.

_ God, _ Inoo looked filthily stunning. Inoo stopped sucking and let the elder’s hand go as he bucked his hips back to meet the elder’s dick, making the both of them moan from the contact. 

“Yuya… Fingers now. Fast. And then your dick. I don’t think I can last that long for both.” Inoo whined. Yuya didn’t need to be asked twice.

He inserted 2 fingers straight into Inoo’s rim, earning a muffled scream from him as he saw the younger shut himself up with his palm. He tried to look for any uncomfortableness in Inoo’s face but the younger just bucked his hips back to encourage him to continue. 

Yuya started to finger Inoo’s rim, fast. Stretching the younger quick as he added one more finger and decided to pull them out soon after that. Before Inoo could say anything, for once, Yuya pushed through his rim slowly as he held the younger’s hips and placed kisses on his nape, whispering nonsense in his ear to distract him from the intrusion. 

He pushed all the way in slowly until he managed to fill Inoo up. He groaned low beside the younger’s ear.

“... Move Yuya…” was all heard from Inoo’s small whimper as he started to pull all the way out, leaving just the tip before pushing back inside that hot hole. 

Yuya found a steady pace, thrusting in and out of the younger until he heard Inoo moan particularly loud. “Shh… Someone might walk in…” he teased as he continued thrusting, reaching deeper inside the younger. Inoo just bit his lips, forcing himself to swallow his moans from the pleasure he was feeling.

He angled his hips to reach the younger’s prostate again and again, determined to make the younger come first. Yuya watches how Inoo looks from the mirror, how disheveled he looked, how his dick was begging to be touched, how his body was reacting to his movements. 

“Yuu… Touch me… I— ” Yuya wrapped his hands around the younger’s dick and moved his hands at the same pace of his thrusts. Inoo was a mess. His head was spinning, his body was on fire, he could taste the climax at the tip of his tongue.

“Yuya!” was all he could let out before coming all over the elder’s hand and collapsing onto the counter. 

Inoo held himself up with his hands against the counter as he felt Yuya’s dick twitch inside of him. “Yuu… We still have filming… You better pull out…” Inoo whimpered, overwhelmed by Yuya’s thrusting deep inside of him. 

Yuya could only groan in frustration before pulling out of the younger and yanking his body down to his knees. He jerked off a few times before coming all over Inoo’s face, staining his cheeks and lips. 

Inoo got back up with a little help from Yuya before taking the cum on his face with his fingers and sucking them off. Yuya followed suit as he sucked the younger’s cum off his own. They stayed like that, looking at their reflection for a while before they started to put their clothes back on. 

“We still have an hour to go. Think you—” Yuya got cut off by his boyfriend’s lips as they tasted themselves. They pulled away as Inoo started talking first. “I think I want to take a nap for a while.” Yuya just chuckled at his boyfriend. 

They walked out together hand in hand until Yuya asked something.

“Think the boys will realize we were gone for an hour?” 

Inoo just shrugged his shoulders as he replied, “I don’t know. Maybe? But even if they did, I’m sure they’d understand. This isn’t the  _ first time  _ we disappeared off together.”

The couple laughed as they entered the waiting room again to see everyone in the same position except Yabu, who was sitting on the sofa they were on previously, giving them a disgusted face they were too familiar with as he continued looking through his phone. 

The couple sat next to him as they pretended that nothing happened, until Yuya felt his phone vibrate again. 

_ Let’s disappear off again next time. This time I’ll let you come inside me. _

Yuya looked over to Inoo who was smirking yet feigning innocence. Inoo Kei is definitely driving him insane. 


	7. So This is Love

Yuya watched the series on his television screen. It was the DVD of his France Trip with Chinen. He didn’t realise he was smiling non stop until he finished the last episode. He reminisced how they were so uncomfortable with each other during the first few days.

How Chinen was so _young_ … so _innocent_.

How he fell head over heels for the younger during the trip. 

How he felt like he shouldn’t be feeling like this for a _child._

How he had sleepless nights because Chinen kept coming even closer to him.

How he had been dreaming indecently about the younger.

How he tried _so hard_ to stop the way he was feeling. 

Chinen was no idiot. Chinen had always been in love with the elder. It was safe to say Yuya was his first love.

Yuya was the first man to make him question his sexuality. Yuya was _always_ close to him. _Too_ close for his liking. But he was _young_. 

The trip was like a dream come true for him. He had the entire trip with just Yuya. He saw sides of the elder that no one has seen before, knew secrets only he knows when Yuya told him. He considered confessing to the elder at the end of their trip but it terrified him to even think about how Yuya might react.

He _felt_ a connection with him during the trip.

_More_ than just members, _more_ than just friends. Or was it just Chinen being delusional? 

It frustrated Chinen that Yuya was continuously avoiding him after the trip. Everytime he got close, Yuya would come up with a million different excuses to turn him down.

Did he do something wrong?

Did Yuya realize his feelings for him so he felt disgusted at him?

Chinen decided to just brace himself and went to Yuya’s place to straighten things up with him.

Yuya was surprised to see Chinen at his doorstep. Chinen barged in and sat down on the sofa without the elder even saying anything.

Yuya felt _uncomfortable_ . Chinen was in _his_ house, _alone_. He swore he fought back his desires so badly. 

“Is there something wrong Chii? It’s not like you to come here at this time. I mean you’re still _young_ , you should be more careful going out of the house at this time.” Yuya asked first, sitting down next to him. 

Chinen was looking down at his thighs, still keeping quiet. Before Yuya heard a loud sigh and the younger looked up to search for his eyes. 

“I’m not _that_ young Yuya. I’m turning freaking 20 this year. And besides that, can you _please_ tell me what _I_ did wrong now? You’ve been avoiding me since we came back from France and you would find excuses to stay away from me. I’m not saying you should stick next to me like glue but you literally stop talking to me all together the moment the cameras are off. Heck, you’d do anything to avoid even being close to me! I _miss_ you, Yuyaan… I miss you talking to me… I miss France with you… I miss—” 

Yuya didn’t know what overcame him but his instincts made him lean into the younger as he kissed him. Chinen was shocked. He couldn’t process what was happening for a few seconds.

Yuya was kissing _him._

His mind was skyrocketing, heart was about to burst, body was on _fire._

He kissed the elder back, leaning into him now. Yuya smiled into the kiss, feeling reassured now that Chinen liked him back. They kept on kissing for a while until Chinen pulled away first for air. Yuya pulled their foreheads together. 

“I like you Chinen. I really really like you. That’s why I was avoiding you… I didn’t want you to feel disgusted so I kept my distance… It _killed_ me to not have you close to me. I’m sorry you felt that way… I’m sorry I didn’t man up _first._ I should’ve been the one going to you first. I missed you too Chii… so much…” Yuya confessed. 

Chinen was smiling for joy listening to the elder’s confession. He practically jumped into the elder’s arms, circling his arms around his neck. “You don’t know how _long_ , how _scared_ I was Yuya… I’ve always liked you. Even now, I still like you Yuya.” 

Yuya pulled the younger’s arms away, chuckling as he pulled Chinen’s waist closer to him instead. “Since we both finally admitted that we like each other… Be my boyfriend?” Chinen grinned like never before as he nodded excitedly before pulling Yuya in for another kiss. 

Yuya chuckled to himself as he reminisced how much they’ve been through. All those years of being with someone who completed himself. He stretched on his sofa before grabbing his phone and texted his boyfriend. 

_I just finished watching our France Trip again. You were so young and cute Yuri! It was fun wasn’t it? How I wish we could’ve gone there again before the pandemic started…_

Not long after he got a reply.   
  


_So you’re saying I’m not young and cute anymore? Must I remind you that you’re the one in your 30s while I’m still primely in my 20s? And I’m literally the cutest person alive. For a 27 year old to be called cute is honestly such an achievement._

_I wish we could’ve too Yuu… Damn this pandemic really cockblocked on us huh?_

_Besides why were you even watching that in the first place? I was all nervous and fidgety around you! It’s a phase I want to delete from your memory._

Yuya laughed at his boyfriend’s reply. He definitely grew up to be the most sarcastic of the bunch. But he is the smarter one in the relationship. Yuya was always the one dragging Chinen to do different things for their dates or exploring places together but Chinen was the brains.

Being realistic with the elder and ensuring their safety and covering all bases before doing anything. If it weren’t for Chinen, Yuya would’ve definitely been injured badly somehow somewhere. 

Yuya decided not to reply but FaceTime the younger instead. Chinen answered after a few rings. He was on the sofa lying down sideways with his phone obviously on the coffee table, angled to have Yuya see his upper body. 

“What Yuu?” Chinen asked without even looking at his phone, eyes locked on his television.

“Hi to you too Yuri” Yuya replied, rolling his eyes. 

Chinen laughed at the tone as he lowered down the television sound and looked right at his phone now.

“So? Mind telling me now why were you watching the DVD?” 

“I just felt like it. It kinda makes me feel embarrassed knowing that I looked like a hormonal teenager who just fell in love for the first time. Do you remember how dumb I was avoiding you like a girl? Oh my god! I can’t believe I did that!” Yuya shivered just by thinking about it again.

Chinen laughed out loud. “Oh Yuu! You _were_ dumb! You had me go through shit before making me confess first! I should’ve known I’d definitely be the smarter one in this relationship. Oh don’t even make me think about it! _Me?_ _Chinen Yuri_ was brought to desperate measures and confessed first?! You were _not_ a good example for someone who just turned 21 at that time Yuuyan.”

“Yeah yeah the almighty Chinen Yuri had to pull down his walls because I was too scared and stupid to confess first.” Yuya replied, now laughing together with the younger. 

“It’s been 9 years hasn’t it, Yuri?” Yuya asked now, more seriously. 

Chinen raised an eyebrow, showing a confused look at the elder. 

“Yes it has. Why Yuu?” 

“If… If the pandemic ends by next year, do you want to go to France again? As a trip for our 10th anniversary and to well… just enjoy our time there… where no one knows us?” Yuya asked carefully.

“Yes…” Chinen replied, softly but loud enough for the elder to hear. 

“You said something? I can’t hear you Yuri.” he teased the younger.

Chinen rolled his eyes but repeated again. “Yes Yuyaan. I want to go to France again with you.. It already sucks that we live separately because the company doesn’t let us live together and I can’t have you all to myself after work! So yes… I want to go somewhere no one knows us. Where we can finally have time together outside of just work and dates.”

“I promise I’ll bring you there the moment Japan gives the green light to travel again okay?” Yuya reassured the younger. 

“Okay. Thank you, Yuu… I love you Yuuyan. I love you so much.” Chinen replied, now sincerely. 

“I love you too Yuri. Always and forever.” Yuya replied, with his voice naturally getting lower. 

“What about I come over in 30 minutes with food and we’ll watch a movie?” Yuya suggested.

“Sounds amazing Yuu. I’ll see you in 30! Drive safely! Love you!” Chinen grinned from ear to ear. 

“I will. Love you too Yuri.” Yuya replied before ending the call, grinning from ear to ear as well.

_So this is what it’s like being in love._


	8. Issues

“Konbanshaku!” the duo greeted their listeners as they started their radio show. The two continued their radio show, exchanging laughs and conversations until it was time to say goodbye.

They enjoyed their Fridays together. Not only do they get to spend time together during work, after they were done, they’d go for a drive to nowhere, finding out places they’ve never been to around the city. It’s their very own little adventure. 

But when the air was dark around them, Fridays were the  _ worst _ .

Work was work. After that?

Stillness. Awkwardness. Daiki hated it. He hated how Yuya would treat him like he wasn’t there the moment they were done with work. How his boyfriend’s smile would disappear once the staff were out of sight.

Tonight might be the worst one yet. 

They had a really bad argument a few nights ago. Yuya lashed out at the younger for going through the same argument again and again. Daiki admitted that it was his fault for digging up the topic but he couldn’t help it.

He knows Yuya loves him. He loves Yuya too. But sometimes he gets insecure on where their relationship was going. He heard about Yuto and Yamada moving out to a bigger apartment, Yabu and Hika were going to go serious and discuss with their parents about their future.

They were only dating for a few years. Close to only 2 years. They’ve met their parents before for important dates. Nothing too casual though. Yuya hasn’t even asked if they wanted to move in together.

Daiki wanted  _ more _ . He was frustrated that he was even doubting the elder’s love for him. So when he asked Yuya, carefully that night, he just stepped on a land mile. The elder was tired from his butai’s practice and for Daiki to start that particular topic was just - a wrong move. 

The last thing Daiki heard before walking out of the elder’s apartment was “Don’t come over if you just want to start an argument with me. If you can’t even do that, what makes you think moving in together will help? Just leave me alone.”

The younger cried himself to sleep that night. He had no intention of sort. Days passed and they just stopped talking all together. 

Now that they were done with their radio show, the drive home was horrible.

_ Yuya was probably faking his laughter and smile for the sake of the radio… Why did you have to be so insecure Daiki?!  _

Daiki couldn’t even look at the driver’s seat. He just stared out the window, hoping they’ll reach his apartment soon. Yuya drove past Daiki’s apartment in which the younger didn’t realise until a few blocks later. 

“Yuya… I think you missed my apartment…” he voiced out, softly, finally speaking. 

Yuya kept quiet for a while before he sighed out loud. 

“We need to talk Daichan.” was all he said before silence swallowed them again. 

When they reached the elders’ apartment, Yuya gestured for the younger to sit first while he went to change his clothes. Daiki sat down, uncomfortably. He hated how a place that was his safe haven is now uncomfortable for him. He started to think about the worst scenario in his head.

_ He’s going to break up with me… _

Daiki clenched his fists as he tried to fight off the thoughts and his tears. He focused on his breathing as he heard Yuya walking towards him. He watched the elder sit down beside him. 

“Daichan… I know we had that really big fight. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. I’m a jerk. I was tired and wasn’t thinking straight. So I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Daichan.” Yuya apologized sincerely, looking at him. 

Daichan blinked a few times, swallowing his tears before speaking, “I’m sorry too Yuya… I shouldn’t have talked about it. It was a bad topic and I shouldn’t have pressured you as well. I should’ve realised you weren’t in the mood. I was wrong Yuya. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to say that yo-” 

Yuya cut him off, “No! You have  _ nothing _ to be sorry for Daichan… It’s not your fault for wanting to talk about this. It’s not your fault that you want to spend more time with me. It’s not your fault at all… I know… You want to move in together right? I… I have issues with that. And it has got  _ nothing _ to do with you. Listen to me okay…” 

Yuya scooted closer to the younger and took his hands in his own, holding them close. 

“...I’m scared you’ll love me less if you live with me Daichan. I’m not the active, bringing my boyfriend to different places kind of man at home. I'm scared that you'll see _more_ flaws in me and you'd eventually get tired of me. There’s only walls around us and when one of us is in a foul mood, it’s difficult to not be feeling down as well. I like having my alone time and I don’t want you to feel like I’m ignoring you. I don’t want you to feel lonely even when I’m around. I can be a jerk. Yes. I literally become a wholeass jerk when I’m tired  _ and _ down. And you don’t deserve to handle that. Of course, I know we’ll have good days too… And I know I’ll never be sick of you being around me… But seeing how you’re so happy with our dates, if we get into this _routine_ of  living together, I got scared of the possibility of you getting bored of me and - ”

This time Daiki was the one that cut the elder off by placing his lips on him. Yuya was shocked but relaxed against the younger’s lips as he found his hand circling the younger’s neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Daiki leaned even closer to the elder as they continued to kiss for a while. 

Daiki pulled away first and leaned his forehead on the elder. He started to let a soft laugh out along with tears that he swallowed which made the elder confused. 

“I should’ve known this was coming when an insecure man dates another insecure man. Yuya… I was so scared thinking that you were about to break up with me. I thought… I thought you didn’t want to have.... you know… a future with me. That’s why you refused to even talk about moving in together. I kept thinking how long more we have together before it all ends and I’ll probably never be able to love someone else… I just... _really_ love you and I don't think I'll _ever_ be bored of you too... I just tend to _think_ like... _a lot_... So I'm sorry that I got all up in my head.” Daiki spoke up, trying to lift up the mood but with all honestly. 

Yuya moved his hand to circle the younger’s waist to pull him even closer, making sure there’s no gap between them now, as he wiped away the tears from his boyfriend's face.

“I’m sorry you were even thinking about that Daichan… I should’ve been honest with you instead of brushing it off. And of course I want a future with you! I want to fall asleep with you, wake up to you, spend every second of the day with you! It's just a sore topic for me and I'm sorry I'm like this... I’m still really sorry for lashing out on you the other day… Work was just overwhelming and I kept thinking about the worst scenarios that I just… burst out... at you. You shouldn’t have had to go through that. I’m sorry.” Yuya apologized again. 

Daiki just let out a soft laughter while shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I forgive you Yuya. Lesson learnt. No more letting our insecurities get the best of us. Let’s just talk to each other more about these things. No arguing. Just communicating and understanding each other more. And once we’re more comfortable and we think we can take the next step, maybe we can relook this topic again?” Daiki asked carefully but hopefully. 

“It’s a promise. Thank you for understanding me Daichan.” Yuya replied, lovingly as a smile appeared on his face. 

“Thank you for understanding me too Yuya. I love you.” Daiki confessed. 

“I love you too Daichan.” Yuya confessed as well as he pulled the younger in for another kiss. 

It’s been close to 2 years since they got together but it seems like they fell in love all over again as it feels like day 1. 

Slowly but surely, they'll get through this, together.


	9. Teach Me

One week left.

Just one more week before his play starts. He repeats his lines over and over again, memorising them, studying his facial expressions in the mirror. Yuya was crazy nervous. It was a serious play. Since it was about English Writers and their history, he even went all the way to the United Kingdom to understand his character properly. 

“Argh! Something’s just not right when I say this line… Was he frustrated? Or more to angry? Or both? How should I properly convey this to the audience!” Yuya frustratingly groaned as he plopped down on his sofa, feeling dejected. 

“Yuya~ I’m here with food~” Yuya perked his head up to find his boyfriend coming into the living room with food in the bags before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Oh Hika… You shouldn’t have…” He replied as he got up and followed the younger to the kitchen. 

Yuya wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist as he rested his head on his nape, inhaling his scent. He felt Hikaru chuckle from the action.

“I knew you’d be feeling this way so I thought I could be an amazing boyfriend and bring you food.” Hikaru replied, taking out the food and placing them on the table. 

Hikaru wiggled out of his boyfriend’s arms as he dragged him to sit with him and start eating. Yuya could only tirelessly smile at his boyfriend as he indulged in the food and the company. Hikaru started babbling nonsense about his day which made Yuya laugh and take his mind off work for a while. 

They finished their food as Hikaru helped to clean up and gestured for the elder to go back to the living room and relax. Yuya plopped down again as his eyes found the script abandoned on the coffee table, with the page opened at the scene that frustrated him. He rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, apparently it was loud enough for Hikaru to not ignore. 

Hikaru finally joined him on the sofa and took the elder’s face into his hands, without saying anything he leaned in and gave a deep kiss to him, finding Yuya’s tongue as they continued to make out. One of Hikaru’s hands managed to find its way to the elder’s waist and pulled him closer which earned a groan from him. 

When they finally pulled away for air, Hikaru caressed the elder’s face lovingly as Yuya spoke out first. 

“Thank you Hika… For dinner and this… Everything feels better when you’re with me.” 

“Always at your service, Yuya. Well, I kinda guessed you’d be like this since rehearsals that day at the theatre didn’t go as well as you expected it to, right?” Hikaru carefully asked, as he searched for answers in his boyfriend's eyes. 

Yuya just sighed, again as he pulled away from the younger and took the script from the coffee table and stared at it. 

“I just can’t get the emotions right Hika! I tried different patterns and expressions but… it just doesn’t work! As much as I would love to have my boyfriend comforting me tonight so I don’t think about work, I think I need my cast member now to go through the lines with me… Please?” Yuya asked, knowing he  _ never _ asks for this but he _really_ does need the help. 

Hikaru shaked his head as he took the script from Yuya’s hand to look at the scene. Apparently before Yuya said his line, it was Hikaru’s. He already understood the scene and what emotions he is supposed to convey. 

“Okay Yuya. See here, I’m supposed to be frustrated here because …” Hikaru guided Yuya and explained to him what the scene is supposed to showcase and what emotions the audience is supposed to receive from them. They went through the lines again and again, not noticing that time was passing by. 

Yuya seemed to improve more as he understood the scene and focused on his emotions. Hikaru practiced his own lines so Yuya would have received his own emotions so he could showcase his’ after him. 

“It’s almost midnight Yuya. I think that’s enough practice for tonight. You did so well! I think you’ll nail it during the next rehearsal. Don’t think too hard Yuu. Just focus on the scene and my lines and emotions.” Hikaru said as he packed his things. 

Yuya was faster as he hugged the younger and nuzzled his face on his neck, inhaling his scent. Hikaru chuckled at the gesture as he hugged the elder back, caressing his back. They stayed like that for a while before Yuya pulled away first and leaned his forehead on the younger.

“Thank you... Again. I don’t know what to do without you. You really are a lifesaver… I love you Hika.” 

Hikaru just leaned in further to capture the elder’s lips as they engaged in a well needed kiss. Yuya smiled into the kiss as he let the younger explore his mouth. 

“I love you too Yuya. Plus, I  _ know _ you’re a mess without me. That’s why I’m here aren’t I?” Hikaru commented, cockily now. 

Yuya laughed as he placed another kiss on the younger before caressing his arms in a seductive way that made Hikaru raise an eyebrow.

“Yes and I’m thankful for that. Stay with me tonight please? It’s already late. Let me show you  _ how thankful _ I am for you.” Yuya continued to seduce the younger. 

Hikaru smirked as he pushed the elder down onto the sofa again, hovering over him, leaning down to his face, letting their faces only inches away from each other. 

“You do know better than to start this, right?” Hikaru asked as he licked Yuya’s jawline. 

Yuya moaned as he thrusted his hips up to meet the younger as he replied,

“I actually don’t. So why don’t you teach me Hika?” 


End file.
